BNCW THEORY: Pig Lover is ComicsCreatorz (This aint no theory anymore! It's the truth!)
This Theory has been proven true Neptune's note: PL gave comicreators mod a few days after he joined the wiki. And he made it so comicreators stayed mod Main Theory Questions & Statements I've compiled up the best theories that proves this. How did CC find BNCS Wiki? ToPhu For all we know, CC wasn't friends with PL before, and we've never seen a comment from him in the BNCS. He wasn't on the BN Wiki, either, so there was NO way cc could have found our wiki if he was real. CC always defends PL when critisised. When you IP block PL or CC, there was always someone else auto-blocked Henry Hudson Let's go back to the present.Yesterday, I IP blocked CC for 2 hours, and another user was auto-blocked because of IP address. Today, I IP blocked Pig Lover and ANOTHER user was auto-blocked. As far as I know, NEITHER had a multi account. Unless the multi account was each other... CC was always close to PL Some of the times that CC was online would be like 2am, 3am French time P-dog: which is really weird because no 13 year old stays up that late or wakes up then = P-dog's theory So recently, BNB made a post about Pig Lover possibly being ComicsCreatorz. Its started when BNB made this post about PL being CC. Multiple users--including BNB, ZachOWott, P-dog and Henry started discussing this made some theories. PET allowed us to. Theory Evidence * PL got bored and made an account of a french kid * When PL decided to leave the wiki, he NEEDED to have CC leave so no one would get suspicious. * CC was very loyal to PL * In PL admin poll, CC voted for him * He knew all the controls from the start, which is bizzare... * CC agreed to everything PL said * PL's and CC's comic styles are strangly similar * If PL had a message on his wall, CC was there * In his user info page, he gave PL an S+ tier. The only other person that got that was ComicRater * When CC got on the wiki, PL was an admin. PL immediately made CC a mod, and got him to stay mod.. * AND CC ALWAYS WOULD DEFEND PL * When PL wanted to host the winter cup, Swas didn't let him. But PL wanted it bad, so he used ComicCreatorz to host it. BNB's theory Ok so this all starts near the end of august when I first joined. PL was making his first admin poll and he was losing. My theory is he made the ComicsCreatorz account to be an alt for his poll, but he wanted to make it believable so he tried to make it seem like a real account. So he made it a french guy and a stereotype of france is that they all like baguettes. So I'm guessing PL was just using a french stereotype. Also think about all the things PL did that ComicsCreatorz did here are a few * Removing categories * Supporting all his admin polls * Joining the history wiki - PL immediately made him a Content Mod Also some of the times that he was on would be french times that were like 2 am or 3am Also when PL retired from the wiki he kept his ComicsCreatorz account on there because he wanted to stay on the wiki for a little bit but he didn't want to look like he was going back on his word And what happened when PL was saying he would delete his account- ComicsCreatorz left too, kind of out of nowhere Also I found the one time CC was actually speaking french he used google translate obviously Zach's Theories and Evidence First, I wanted to say that also there was a time when CC said he was too active recently so he took a break for a little bit. Some more evidence: (The evidence might not be direct, but it kind of hints at it) In this thread, Cross asked pig if he was gonna give his admin role to anyone. He then responded with: "Nobody, but ComicsCreatorz is a content mod currently. He can apply for admin later." GN then pulled a Swayam and said "hm", but that is irrelevant to this topic. Ok, idk if CC wrote the current description on his profile or not, but assuming he did, he writes his own achievements and it seems kind of braggy...oddly similar to how PL's profile is braggy. CC's profile PL's profile Another point following up the last one with the braggy thing is CC's User Page (created by CC himself). It has an accomplishments section which is written very similar to Pig Lover's profile page. The opinions on other commenters section also includes two users that received the S+ tier. The first being Pig Lover for supposedly "showing him around the wiki" when he first joined. Hmmm, I wonder why PL showed him around...oh wait. He didn't, because they are the same person..... This might just be a coincidence, but with all of this other evidence it seems like it's not. On Yoda's Grave, under the loyal melon feeders section, PigLover and ComicsCreatorz are right next to each other, meaning that they added their names to the list close in time to each other. Edit for the above point: I have checked the history of Yoda's Grave, and can't seem to find a point where they added themselves. However, I noticed a lot of activity on the page in November of 2019 from both CC and PL. If someone else wants to figure that out and add it to their own theory or in the comments of this page, feel free to. Ok, this next part is about the 2019-2020 winter cup. So, if you remember, Pig wanted to host the winter cup for this year, but everyone agreed that the rightful owner, Sway, should host it instead, since he created the 2019 summer cup. However, then ComicsCreatorz became the co-host for Sway's winter cup event. Now that we are uncovering evidence of PL and CC being the same person, this could mean that PL used his other account, ComicsCreatorz, to still get his way into hosting the competition. I commented the next screenshot on the 2019-2020 winter cup hosted by Sway (and formerly co-hosted by CC) today: More to be added soon...dundundunnnnnnnnnnn ToPhu's contributing evidence I don't wanna waste all my time doing this, but I'll give some evidence. Oddly enough, no one has mentioned the ToPhu31 Crisis, and the last battle, the Battle of the Discussions, was when ComicCreatorz joined. When I was browsing through, I saw that ComicCreatorz was threatening to report "me" to the officials as I was "cyberbullying," and he was acting very mature. We know this isn't quite PL's online personality back then, so PL created another personality. Also, not once has ComicCreatorz has mentioned to being French during the battle, and his joining was really immediate. Not to mention that soon after, ComicCreatorz voted for PL's admin poll and began having his personality. Also, since ComicCreatorz's personality is much more immature than PL's, that might be a stop point. But PL's smart, if ComicCreatorz is an alt, then PL could let out all the emotions he wants to on that account, even if it turns CC into a bad "user." We get to experience this in the Hacker Crisis, where CheezDoodle51 let out all of his immaturity into Da Boss. Another biggie is: How did ComicCreatorz even find OUT about the wiki? For all we know, CC wasn't friends with PL before, and we've never seen a comment from him in the BNCS. He wasn't on the BN Wiki, either, so there was NO way cc could have found our wiki if he was real. Swasimcool Alright mine is adding on to Tophu's theory. Comicscreatorz joined in the middle of the Tophu War. However in this battle he joins straight in. He also seemed to know all the controls and even knew where live chat, the blog posts and disscusion tabs. Keep in mind that ussually new users dont know most of the controls of the wiki yet so it seemed strange to me that he knew a lot about it. Comiccreatorz and PL's cartoons also seemed really similar and when ComicsCreatorz comics starting becoming more popular, PL stopped. My last point is that ComicsCreatorz was very loyal to Pig and whenever Pig had a message wall, ComicsCreatorz also was probably there. ComicsCreatorz also agreed with everything PL said. However, I do have some things that would disprove this theory. One, Wy would PL want an alt account, Two, How come ComicsCreatorz has tons of edits. Why would PL lets CC get so many edits? Those are my thoughts. Yoda So Im contributing with NEW evidence If you look on the Arguements for Pig Lover admin thing ComicsCreatorz and Pig Lover basically sort of have the same arguements or the style of arguing idk if this is proof lol Also, have you noticed how CC's name color is always changing when he's not admin and doesn't ask for it? That's right. Pig Lover does it for him, just like on the History wiki. Henry Hudson GC I actually gave this good thought and did some self experimenting. ComicsCreatorz was always so LOYAL to Pig Lover. Where he went, CC followed. ComicsCreatorz joined during the Pig Lover Admin War, and without second thought, he began to support Pig Lover. He was there for Pig Lover every step of the way, even though he lost. After PL's defeat, Pig Lover thought it would be suspicious if CC disappeared after the war, so he kept him on the wiki. At that time, ComicsCreatorz introduced himself as a 13 year old boy from France who liked baguettes. Soon after, Biggernate91 sadly left. After his departure, many wiki roles were being offered. I noticed that Pig Lover IMMEDIATELY appointed ComicsCreatorz for a discussions mod position. And to hide that he could be a multi, he also appointed a few other users (me, ComicRater, etc. ) As I said earlier, where Pig Lover went ComicsCreatorz followed. After BN91 left, I started a category removal project. The two users that helped me the most were Pig Lover and ComicsCreatorz. When PL left, he decided that if CC left at the same time, it would be really suspicious. So he waited about 2 weeks before announcing the departure of his second account. Let's go back to the present.Yesterday, I IP blocked CC for 2 hours, and another user was auto-blocked because of IP address. Today, I IP blocked Pig Lover and ANOTHER user was auto-blocked. As far as I know, NEITHER had a multi account. Unless the multi account was each other... THESE ARE ONLY FOR EXPERIMENTS, DON'T GET MAD! D: Overall, I think Pig Lover made ComicsCreatorz as a clean-slate version of himself. ComicsCreatorz never argued or got into any drama, which is rare on this wiki. ComicsCreatorz also didn't badge cheat like Pig Lover did. I'm guessing because just in case Pig Lover was caught, ComicsCreatorz would still be fine. Neptune one time i was joking around and asked CC if he was cd51 he said no normally then i asked him if he was pl or his spy (something like that) and he acted unuasual boom theory proven CC always defends PL Not to mention CC was given mod like lightning speed and pl just said he saw potenital Moothu's evidence Hello everyone! I'm back! I remember the live chat where the #PIGLOVERFORADMIN movement started. I actually believe CC started it. It ComicRater. ComicRater, comment if you started it. And then later that day, 30-ish mins after, PL comes into to the live chat. I don't remember this quite clearly, but I'm pretty sure CC wasn't there. And also, at the time, it was around 8:00 EST, and in France it would be 4:00 AM in France! That's my evidence to PL being CC. Goldenglory4life He was a GIANT PigLover supporter. He goes to threads and talks #pigforadmin. Very suspicious. He also backs pig lover up very often. He even had a fight with pet defending piglover. Its possible that his fights with pl are fake. He may of quit to be able to spam feeding bacon for edits only for pl to make a poll to see if he should come back. (Searching for info) GarfieldMN Hmm never really thought about it until now. Didn’t really notice until I saw this and my brain CLICKED. Some French student hmmph. Probably took French and whatever. Notice that he’s up really early in French time? He was on chat at like 6 at night central and that would be 1 in Paris. Who would wake up early and go on the BNCW? I would get sleep. I didn’t notice this before but now I realize that CC did protect PL. hmm.... He did “quit” after PL “deleted his account”. If you go to his account, he’s blocked not deleted hmmmmmmmm.... Blah blah French student FRAUDDDDDDD Want to question our theories? Ask questions right here Statement 1: How did ComicCreatorz even find OUT about the wiki? - ToPhu Response 1: He has claimed in the past that he never had a gc account but still read the comments and found the wiki that way. - Zach Q1: A1: Q2: A2: CONCLUSION! Proven! On January 6th, 2019, Positive Elixir Trade confirmed the theory after an IP check was done on both accounts. Thoughts? This kind of makes us look at Pig Lover from a whole other perspective. It turns out he did rig his polls, and everything he ever did. I gotta say, he did a pretty good job covering it up. But Pig Lover, I've lost most of my respect for you. SMH I agree with what Henry said above. ^ If bnb didn't come up with the theory as a joke, people like me, Henry, etc wouldn't have looked for the evidence. But once we found the evidence, it was easy to see what PL did wrong in covering up his alt account. If PigLover ever sees this: I didn't know you too well, but I will confidently say that I never had/do have any respect for you at all. When I first saw your gc comments, I thought you were a jerk, and now that I've seen what you've done in the past on the wiki, I think you're pretty selfish as well. (Sorry that got a bit deep, ik I'm not perfect either :p) Also, I kind of wish that CC was a real person completely unrelated with PL because he seemed like such a nice guy lol wow pl just wow. I've all my respect for you, wow Some users may love PigLover, but he did a lot of bad things that induced drama and toxicity and now, I know that he is capable of FRAUD. Some might say that he made many great updates, but only a handful were "good". Many of them were changes that very few were okay with and some I had to revert because they broke everyone's user colors. He might have had many great ideas, but they were never reality. And that's because when he was introducing his ideas, we refused to give him a rank that he had no business getting. If I had known that promoting PL to admin would make the wiki's core fundamentals, peace and friendiness, the tradeoff for "a few great updates", I would've never taken that deal. And what's worse is that he literally CONNED his way into Content Moderator, and then tricked us into giving him Admin. We gave him so much respect and love, but that was all to find out that he was a filthy con. We cared for his whereabouts and treated him with respect, and all he did on this wiki was pull crap for the near half-year he's been here. So, PL, right at you, "buddy". ----------------->> I had never shown much attention or care over PL, but CC? I kinda felt bad for how my friend treated him. I had always known that PL's "hard work" for the wiki will backfire on him. I'm possibly one of the only that remembers how we nearly turned this wiki into a civilization, but with his arrival, it kinda backfired on us. I'd always suspected of the danger of PL's ambition, therefore I do not think that he is CD51, and remember this one user named Shadisja or something? He/She and I had suspected of him using alts, and now it has been proved. I didn't care about PL, since he was mean to me, but I was friends with CC. We would talk a lot, and stuff like that. But when I realized that CC was PL, F you "friend" hes ret**ded i swear I liked CC better TBH. I lost respect for both of you frauds. Are you HACKERS?! Man, I knew there was something fishy. BUTHURT SWASIMCOOL APPROACHING All of you guys mistreated me and supported Pig and CC when they accused me of badge gaming and when they made fun of me during the admin war. Also does this mean that I could have won the beaurcrat debate!I You two were some of my freaking best friends on the wiki! You both (well, really one of you, the only one) are cons. If you were still on discord now, I would go insane on you! I've never felt so betrayed before. Man if only we could have done this while the asshat is still here anyway. Dude you've lied to many users too like Shahajadasj and ToPhy I never really got to know you, but really; you can royally suck it. He and CC were my best friends in the wiki, but now that I have learned what he has done, I have lost all my respect for him. He lied about moving to America (which was actually pretty sad to me), tricked his way into getting admin and content mod, rigged the votes, it’s so sad. I’m done with him. Just make sure not to be cyberbullying him, because that is never okay no matter The circumstance. we can vent about it, just don’t say tiff like “you deserve to die, nobody likes you, kill yourself” I wasn't around for most of the time he was here, but I think it's very deceitful, disgraceful behavior through which he manipulated his way to obtain adminship. Of course, I also had doubts about him before when many criticized him of being belligerent and argumentative. Category:Theories Category:PigLoverGoComics Category:Proven Theories